The enhanced technology and cutting edge science provided by the acquisition of the SOPHIA G8 Positronic Emission Tomography (PET)/Computer Tomography (CT) small animal imager will significantly and positively impact a significant number of VA-supported projects in basic, translational and clinical biomedical/behavioral research relevant to Veteran's healthcare being conducted at the GLA-VA Healthcare System. PET/CT analysis is a special form of molecular imaging. It can allow for processing of PET signals, which are integrated with a high-quality CT analysis, allowing for non-invasive and real time experimental analysis of enzymatic or biological processes using radio-labeled probes within their anatomical context (such as specific internal organs like the heart or brain) in living animals. We have identified 32 active investigators (including 21 funded VA MERIT awardees) with over 45 total projects (representing ~25% of the GLA-VA research portfolio) who will directly benefit from the development of a small animal imaging core facility.